


Strangers

by watmalik



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Veronica, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Betty, Pregnant Jughead, Smut, alpha archie, bad boy archie, doctor jughead, jarchie smut, omega jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watmalik/pseuds/watmalik
Summary: FP kicks Jughead out when he finds his son is pregnant with an Alpha's baby. He sends him far away from Riverdale. Six years later, he meets up with his mate due to unexpected events.





	1. He doesn't look me in the eyes anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Can you help and try to figure out a name for Archie's and Jughead's son? please write your ideas in the comments! sorry for any grammatical errors english is not my first language...

  
A few months ago, after Jughead finally earned his M.D degree at DUKE university he got a decent job as a doctor nearby. The hours didn't bother him. The pay was really good. And he rather liked the low-key atmosphere of Duke Raleigh Hospital; as fatal accidents did not occurred frequently. Long story short, he had time to assist his six year old son at his mother's house.

But that was about to change.

In the middle of a slow, uneventful night-shift the world suddenly took a twisted course. A posh blonde girl and a raven, entered rushingly through the hospital door's in a sobbing mess as they carry a corpse plunked down in their shoulders, the man groaning out a sigh in pain symbolizing he was still alive. "PLEASE HELP US!" The blonde begged.

Valerie Brown. " Val" the head nurse, jumps at the sudden outburst behind her. Looking over, she sees none other than Betty Cooper and her best friend Veronica Lodge; daughter of Hermione Lodge, one of the high class members of the hospital board ,scrunching her eyebrows in confusion she stares at them.Their messed up hair, their mascara's trickling slowly down their puffy faces and a red pigmented color substance plastered in both of their arms and ruined dresses, and then she sees it. Her eyes shut for a brief second and she was white as a ghost, she reopened them in a wild-looking stare, as if they could never close again.

It was Archie Andrews they were holding. His face was cut up and bruised- almost swollen, the blue blazer and white top he had on were splattered with blood.

Val instantly page Reggie to the ER.

“Get Dr. Jones,he might have a concussion,” Val says to the group of interns as she sats Archie down the nearest chair.“Send him in, please hurry. You are going to be just fine Archie”

 When Jughead received the call he reached the ER as quickly as he could-Archie raises his head recognizing that sweet peppermint smell, his eyes suddenly wide. Both men look stunned as if both have just seen a ghost. “Jug?” he whispers, after a couple of seconds. The girls gaped wide eyed at the realization.

Jughead's heart starts beating fast, his Alpha. “Don't force it. Come, lets lay you down and get you clean up” Archie opens his mouth to say something, but seems unable to speak. He is startled after all, wondering if the beat up he received knock the hell of his senses and know he was imaging stuff like his old man.

  
"Why wasn't he set on a wheel chair?" Jughead asks, avoiding everyone's eyes specially Archie's.  
"We tried Dr., but the gentleman utterly refused." One of Val's interns says, earning a death glare from her direction.

"Jughead" Betty mumbles, "Is Archie going to be ok?"

He gives her a short nod. “He doesn't look really bad.However, I still have to do a check up just to make sure. He really got quite a beat up.” he explains trying to act professional.

...

 

_Jughead opens the door and Archie’s there, handsome as ever, looking at him with hunger.The Alpha’s eyes were darkened, his cock noticeably pressed against the front of his skinny jeans showing off his enormous bulge , it didn't take a second for him to slam his body towards his mate._

  
_"Arch" Jughead muttered, pulling his lips away slightly. Archie jumped in again desperately, kissing that spot under Jughead's jaw,breath hitches as Archie hits a sensitive spot. He moans slightly. "Arch, h-hey, come on, stop. You are in rut.You don't really want-" Archie cuts him off leaning forward and capturing Jughead's lips again.This time Jughead kisses back, using his free hand to knot his fingers in his hair._

_"Want me to stop now Omega?"_

_Jughead shook his head slightly,he was so regretting this in the morning. "K-keep going Arch", he whispered into his ear, then ground his groin into Archie's, his hips moving in a slow, circular motion. The omega moved them shifting Archie to the nearest wall. Archie stumbled backwards, groaning as his back contracting with the cold apartment wall,their kiss continued._

...

 

  
Archie closes his eyes in pain as soon as Jughead touches his face, "You got into another fight?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Why did you leave me?"he slowly groaned again as Jughead cleaned his bruise with a white cold cream against his skin. Tears formed in the Alpha's eyes as Jughead decided to ignore the question and try to finish his job. He didn't want to leave Archie, FP kicked him out. The beta send him to live with his mother when he found out the omega skunk he had for a son got pregnant by a knot-head. His mother prohibited him to have any communications with Archie as he usually got into pack fights with different packs across territory; and that 'was not good influence in her grandson's life', She even threaten Jughead to take his son away if he ever decided to contact him. In other words Jughead and his son were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Can you help and try to figure out a name for Archie's and Jughead's son? please write your ideas in the comments! sorry for any gramatical errors english is not my first language...


	2. Too scared of what he'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down some names for Archies's and Jughead's son! :)

“Fuck!” Archie hissed, letting his eyes fall shut in pain. Jughead stood, sighing,"If you keep doing that we are never going to finish" he licked his lips. Archie stared, his breath caught in his chest.

“Jug,” his voice breaks. “Jughead, I—W-What ever happen -? Where did I go wrong?"

"I just- I tried to look for you. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep I- I was a mess.” Archie admitted helplessly,"I am a mess. The idea of losing you never cross my mind, I guess part of me always believed you’d come back."Jughead's eyes brimmed full with unguarded emotions. "And you never did"

  
“I’m sorry,” Jughead tried to say but he decided to keep looking down at the floor. Archie stood up gripping a hold of his face and urged him to look forward. “Jug,” Archie murmured. “Hey, look at me.” _Everything's_ going _too fast_. Archie took a step forward,

Jughead summited, taking a deep breath before staring up at the other man, and felt defenseless as he met Archie’s gaze.  
  
  
'What can I do?' his mind wonders. He could lie to him, right there, right now. He is used to it now. Hell, he lies to himself all the time. But Archie is so close.His brown hazel eyes burning into his own azures like daggers, he couldn't dare to pronounce a word.He pulled Jughead closer, and Jughead let himself melt at the touch.

A knock on the door made Jughead to immediately take a step back he could still feel his Alpha's eyes on him

Reggie gives them a polite smile, "Juggie we need you in the surgery room ASAP." Jughead opens his mouth to speak but all he manages to say is,"Yes"

"I'll send Josie to finish cleaning Archie up, don't worry about your patient" he winks.

“Thank you for your assistance, Dr. Jones,” he says bitterly ,Jughead forces a smile, because Reggie was looking at them.

 

_***_

  
_Archie smiled brightly at him, kissing his dark locks and muffles a small, “I love you,”into his head._  
  
_“I love you too.” Jughead's murmurs, his face stuck on Archie's bare chest as he was trying to catch his breath._

_"I wanna stay with you for the rest of our lives. You’re ‘it’ for me, Jug.”_

_"Arch- those that mean you'll mate with me?" he asks incredulous. Archie huffs a laugh. "Come here stupid" and kisses Jughead again, this time a rough kiss in the lips. Jughead moaned pinning him down on the pillows and cupped Archie's cheeks in his hands pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with the same intensity. "God, I love you so so much Alpha" Jughead pulled away. Archie opened his eyes in displeased and stared at the other man who looked smug as he disappeared into the next room completely naked. So his omega wanted a race, eh?  Well he gets one. He smiled to himself and wiggled his way out of the covers._

_****_

 

The girls looked up to Archie when he finally came out. “You okay?”

He nodded, but winced still. "Let me help you Archie" Betty insisted.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m fine.”

 

"No you are not" Veronica says, "Physically you might be alright, but we know when you saw him your wolf mourn with sorrow "

 

Archie blinked at her in bewilderment. “You think you can tell me what to feel?” he deadpanned.  
"I'm your Alpha and you should show me some respect.Therefore you speak nothing of what happen tonight with absolutely no-one. Are we clear?"

Both girls nodded, frowning as Archie's eyes began to water. “Does it hurt bad?”

 

He gave a slight nod ; his wolf whining,as they walked towards his Mercedes. Both knowing very well he did not mean his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down some names for Archies's and Jughead's son! :)


	3. Somebody holding me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support I really appreciate it ❤❤❤

 

_Jughead lays on his stomach , his eyes focused in his laptop. His dark chiseled locks flopped over his forehead which he had managed to brush out of his face. Archie lays down beside him intrigued by his mate's concentration , he perk up from his position and sat next to him. Carefully caressing his tan bare back as it was full of dark pink marks made by yours truly. They had have spent a whole week together prior Archie's first rut._

_"We should probably go" he heard his lover mutter as he nibbled and bit the soft skin of the omega's ear._

_"Where?"_

_"School"Jughead sats up , making Archie make a sound of defiance._

_"It's Monday already?" The alpha groans exhaustedly letting his mate stand up. Watching him as he picks up his clothes from the floor , puckering his butt up._

_"Are you doing that in purpose or-"_

_That made Jughead smile. "Depends on how you take it really."_

_"Is that your way on telling me you want to have another round?"_

_Jughead scoffs playfully,"We are not having sex" and locks the door behind him. "You stink"_

_Archie stick his tongue out and began to collect his clothes from the floor._

  
*****

 

 

  
It was six in the morning when Jughead arrive at his house. Well his mother's. He strolled down the pathway — exhaustion consuming him, up to the entrance door. He reach down for his left pocket digging for his house keys. He turns the knob once the lock was undone and enters quietly towards the foyer.

**"Forsythe"**

"Jesus Mum!" Jughead yelped in surprise, "Wear a bell or something"he mutters to himself.

"I've been calling you all night—"

"Sorry m-my shift was- something came up."

"My grandson is sick"

His heart falls to the pit of his stomach,"W-What's wrong with him." Unexpectedly his mother starts to tear up as her silence grew. Jughead ran pass her, up to the stairs,jumping in twos. He could hear growling and howls across the hallway.

"Arch are you alright?" He calls for his son ,"baby you ok?" He enters to dim room showered by only the light of the sky. He shuffled towards his son's bed and kneel down, brushing his sweaty brownish red hair away from his forehead.

"Mama?" The pup asks disoriented. More sweat was rolling down his face as he shifted upwards. Jughead stared at him preoccupied, holding his face with both hands and notice something irregular.His blue eyes were turning red. There was nothing wrong with him.

He was just...Archer was just....

"You are presenting baby" he smiles in relief, bringing him up close as he kisses his head lovingly. "You are going to be an Alpha,Archer."

"A-Alpha?"

Jughead nods contently. "Don't worry you are going to be alright baby."

"Ywu smell funny mama" the pup mutters as Jughead turns on the lamp in the little boy's night stand. "Ywu smell like flowers and trees" he smiles sheepishly.

"It's normal, your senses are kicking up they will be more sensitive 'cause you are an alpha"

"You seem upset mama, Why? What happened?"

Caught off guard Jughead shakes his head rapidly in reply  
"No mama is just tired baby, see?,"he smiles,  
"I'm really happy that you are okay.Aren't you excited?You are going to be big bad wolf when you grow up Archie." He teased.

The little pup yells in terror. "No mama! "

  
***

 

_  
With their fingers lock they walked down the hallway earning a few glimpses from the sides. Jughead knew they were for Archie and only for him.Everyone had the hots for him. Girls and boys._

_He was a 'package deal' as his best friend Betty will put it. Jughead knew Archie was way out of his league but he couldn't help but love the older Alpha. Their first meeting was just so magical and -and perfect. As cliche as it sounds it was love at first sight. And Jughead was glad to know that his boyfriend felt the same way._

_"Archie dude!" One of his teammates calls. "Party at my house after the finals, I just know we are going to win it." Archie grins and nodded. "You guys are so full of yourselves." Jughead murmurs._

_"Hey!" Archie bits his cheek,"Your boyfriend is the captain of course we are winning."_

_"Hmm so full of yourself."_

"Well, you were full of something this weekend and you didn't seem to mind" he snickers earning a light hit from Jughead as Cheryl Blossom approached them, "Ugh Archie, I can't believe how Jughead stands you I genuinely feel sorry for the guy."

_"Ha. Ha. Very funny Blossom. The fuck you want."_

_"As always charming. I just want to steal your boyfriend for a few mins if you don't mind. Just want to talk." She smiles sweetly , and without a response she takes Jughead by the arm away from Archie._

 

*****

 

  
"Is Archer okay?" His mother asks once Jughead left his son's room.

He nods and clears his throat."Yeah he is just presenting,as an alpha" he mumbles the last part under his breath lowly.

"Pardon me?"

"I know you are not happy mother. That he is not a Beta like you and dad. Heck comes to think of it ; an Omega like me or Jellybean. But he is my son, mother. And he is not going anywhere– because he is the best thing that's has ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you ruin my life for the second time-!"

"It's okay."

"I love him with my every – what did you just said?"

"I said it was fine. I'm glad he is fine. And of course Forsythe he will stay."

Jughead nods trying to process what just happened and slowly starts to leave towards his room.

"He is just like him isn't it?" His mother asks rhetorically. "Same hair colour, same aspects , same antics... an identical image of his Alpha father."

"He is."

"Is that why you protect him so much?"

"No. I protect him because he is my son and I love him, no matter what he is or what he chooses in life, I will still love him as much as I did the first day.That's what good parents are suppose to be like." 

_'I guess you and dad never knew that.'_

 

 


	4. When I wake up all alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like getting personal but...  
> I haven't uploaded anything because I'm struggling with some issues at home. I'm leaving my country to go and live with my mum at the states. And I'm leaving my best friend behind- that will be my dad. The purpose for my departure is to have a better education. And I'm struggling because I don't want to leave him all by himself. Like I'm always crying when I mention this because i feel as if I'm abandoning him in a way, and I know he's really upset. All of my emotions are all over the place.
> 
> thanks for understanding xx

_The sight of Jughead gets Cheryl's teeth on edge, she can't stand the fact he is Archie's new toy. Cheryl is popular and pretty — so is Archie, she is the head cheerleader for crying out loud. And he is the freaking quarterback. She and Archie matched. They will have been the ultimate power couple. Jughead,however, was only an outcast - a newbie. Cheryl clenches her jaw slightly, closing her eyes against the surge of anger she feels. That should be her._

_Jughead groans, ducking his head lowly as the red haired yanked him away from his boyfriend, "See you later babe, I love you!" Archie yells, before they both disappear through the sea of heads from the hallway._

_Jughead sucks in a breath, and sighs deeply, his shoulders falling in uninterested, "What?" He asks. "We are alone. Now what do I own the pleasure of this meeting—_

_The anger seems to drain from her face, as she smiles wickedly "You have to stop this-," she shoves her hands in the air in a circular motion, "thing going on with Archie right now. It's gotta stop."_

_Jughead flaps his hand around the air and laughs bitterly moving away. Was she being serious?_

_“You are his toy Jug. Can't you see it?" she lies, "I've known Archie for years and he is not the relationship kind. He is basically using you, manipulating your emotions, until he gets a chance to crash you. You are playing in his game"_

_"If you want, don't listen to me. Just remember his a young dominant alpha and I heard those like to explore new things." Jughead eyes drop to the floor._

_"Why don't you ask his lovely neighbor?" The beta says cautiously picking her words right , "Perhaps catching him in the act will make you understand? Call me if you get suspicious", walking away swaying her refine hips with pride, leaving a distress looking Jughead. She had done her job._

 

_***_

 

 

_present_

 

  
**_1 week later_ **

 

 

 

Archie's voice is thick, and low. A groan rips from his mouth,as the Alpha took off his shirt. they were still inside Jughead's office.

"Baby- you look so good." he gives a toothy grin leaning forward, "Seems like you hadn't change a bit have you?"

Jughead blinked rapidly, a fucking perfect smile plastered on the guy's face the entire time. Jughead mewled contently when his face was held upwards and his lips brushed with something rough.

His cheeks turned light pink."A-Arch, I missed you" he mumbled under his breath making the red haired man chuckle and move backwards. Archie cupped his right cheek.

"Poor Jughead" he pouts, his tone of voice changing, "You really thought that I had fall for someone like you? What we had was only a game."

  
Jughead shots up from his pillow, short, rapid breaths over powering him, A Game.

Those were once, Cheryl's words. And she was not wrong, he thought. She did after all showed him that picture of Archie and Betty doing....

  
He pressed his head against the headboard of his bed, as he let his brain mix up memories of previous events. Of him reuniting with Ronnie and Betty at the hospital, of the blood splattered, of Archie... **of the Blood.... of Archie.**

  
**Archie.**

Archie had talked to him.

  
**“Jug,” Archie murmured. “Hey, look at me.”-** _JugJugJugJugJugJugJugJug_

 

He looked beside him and their lays his six year old son with his mouth jawed open. Archer was feeling a lot better and was thrilled that he had presented. Jughead didn't want to ruin his son's happiness by telling him he had ran to his other dad.Or to even tell Archie he had a son. He wouldn't let him hurt Archer as he had hurt Jughead. He just wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like getting personal but...  
> I haven't uploaded anything because I'm struggling with some issues at home. I'm leaving my country to go and live with my mum at the states. And I'm leaving my best friend behind- that will be my dad. The purpose for my departure is to have a better education. And I'm struggling because I don't want to leave him all by himself. Like I'm always crying when I mention this because i feel as if I'm abandoning him in a way, and I know he's really upset. All of my emotions are all over the place.
> 
> thanks for understanding xx


	5. Thinking of your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im back. I'm finally in the US here with my mum. Its been really hard for me to leave my dad but i think i'm handling it ok. Tho im still little sad bc now i have no friends but when i start this semester i hope i get some! Been awkward meeting people here bc in my country we meet new people by hugging them but here i have to handshake.  
> I just laugh it off tho XD (I've been here only for vacation so normally i dont have to meet people so yeah cX )  
> SORRY ITs SHORT!

“I’m sorry, but the store is closed for the rest of the week due to the upcoming storm.”old Mr. Tate fumbled with the keys in his hands, looking for the right fit for the store's lock.  
With nothing else to do, Archie strutted down the block to reach for the park area swinging his umbrella, his head well back, and his eyes intensely focused on the pebble he had been pushing around with his feet since he had left the loft. Wondering, if ever, did pebbles or any non-creature object felt daily emotions: just as living things.Did it hurt the pebble, Archie was hitting it each time with increasing his strength?

Under all its strong physique, was this pebble somehow fragile?

Alpha's were normally compared with rocks, because they are meant to be strong and they had no time for feelings, but to fight.

Archie has never admit it but he had cried a couple of times during his life time, one of the reasons will have to be for missing his Omega. Missing Jughead's smile, how his ocean blue eyes lit up when they spotted Archie. How Jughead's small delicate fingers fit perfectly in the gaps of Archie's. Those noises he made when they- you get the idea.  
  
And even after six whole years, Archie wakes up expecting to find Jughead next to him. Right there. He used to break down into sobs with the thought of never seeing his Omega again.

"Shit" he mutters out of breath when a small boy appeared to be crossing the road,“Hey- LOOK OUT!.” He tries again, this time running towards the red haired boy. And Archie sees the car that hits him, before slipping into blackness.

  
Archie blinked up , his body feeling cold numb,"I'm really sorry" a small voice says.

"Don't worry sir my mama will be here soon to pick me up. He is the best doctor in the world!"


	6. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead has a small encounter with someone he never thought to see again.

 

 

"Don't worry" Archie gestured at the little boy weakly, every inch of his body ached. His clothes were covered with a mixture of mud and blood stains.Part of his hair rest over his forehead as small droplets of sweat started to form and fall, down his previous bruised cheek. It was beginning to hurt as hell. The little boy never left his side, he didn't look much better than Archie felt. His small features changed at the sight before him, his blue eyes overcast toward the dirt road next to the abundance of stores around them,looking for help. Archie sighs, he feels guilty, "Hey kid-

"Archer" he pronounced.

"Archer- this wasn't your fault. I'm going to be fine, yeah?" Archie mumbles slightly struggling to control the amount of air entering his body. "You are an Alpha right?" Archie tries as the little boy nods slowly. "I'm a-n Alpha too. And-w-we are strong, we are al-al-ways fine. I'm going to be alright,okay? I promise." Archer nodded once again as he listened closely to the faint sirens approaching. "I am really really sorry sir"

 

 

  
**************************

 

"You gotta' stop man, you are making me dizzy,"Josie looked over at Jughead whom was pacing their break room non-stop.  
  
"What do you mean he's not at school," he whisper-shouts at his device."You were meant to pick him up thirty minutes ago. Where is my son,Reggie?"

"Jughead?" A firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Not now Val I'm trying to-"

"Archer is here" She says sounding serious. Jughead hung up, "He is safe,he is fine" She says, making the doctor settle down slightly "However, he's not by himself"

"What? What do you mean he is not alone.Who brought him here?"

"He's here with me" an unexpected voice explained from the other side of the room.Jughead didn't notice they weren't alone,definitely knows now."Sorry for the audacity,but what the fuck are you doing?This area is only for the staff of this Hospital. Don't you read the door sign?It's restricted",Josie jumps in surprise.

Valerie held her down as she moved forward,"I apologize for my boss, what she meant to ask is who are you sir?" Jughead turned immediately to find the source and recognized the stranger, the old bearded man carried a cigarette dangling on the right side of his lip. Their eyes met instantly,and Jughead lost the ability to process his thoughts. _He knows._

The man points out at one of the monitors of the computer set which showed the security camera footage for the Hospital's waiting room where Archer was sitting down. "That little boy right there"he says, "Is my grandson"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry I posted this so late. I Just moved in to the U.S, and its been really... different? I just started my Junior year of HS! yeeeeeshh i know im 16 going on to 17, didnt expected that ? XD


	7. I remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be studying for monday's pre-act yet here I am XD
> 
>  
> 
> Bare with me english is not my first language

**"That little boy right there"he says, "Is my grandson"**

Jughead tried to respond at that sudden statement but his words were drowned by Josie's and Val's stunned looks. _Guess they realized who he is-_ he thinks. _Fred Andrews in the flesh-_

"Thank you for bringing him back to me."

"Why did you hid him Jughead?After all we've done for you" Fred demanded. Jughead remained static the pain in his eyes manages to find its way to the elder man,"Hid him?"Jughead shook his head slowly letting a broken laugh come out from his lips "Why do the Andrews' men keep tormenting me and my family?" he says quietly

"He is my-"

"He is **NOT** yours. You don't own him. He is not like you nor Archie, he doesn't have to prove to anyone his status, he doesn't lie, he is sweet, he is caring.He is no cheater. So no Fred he is not an Andrews and definitely not of your possession" He felt Fred's eyes stabbing his flesh with concerned, as he went to pick up his ringing pager and clipboard from the desk,"If you excuse us we need to save some lives"

"Maybe that's for Archie, he had an accident. The kid said he safe him.Don't worry they don't know about..." Jughead glanced over Fred and sighed. "I'm sorry Jughead" he said in a low voice.

Both Valerie and Josie saw how their friend didn't hold back the tears this time,"Me too"

-

Jughead ran into his side as the medics were strolling Archie away to the OR. The Alpha was growling softly as the nurses tried to clean some of his wounds, but stopped when he notice Jughead's scent. "Juggy" he tries and smiles weakly at the omega.

"Arch don't speak,you are going to fine yeah?, everything is going to be alright"

"But it hurts Jug" he said over and over.

"I know that Arch, but you have to stay conscious can you do that for me?" Archie looked up and nodded,his eyes never leaving Jughead's for a second.

 

 


End file.
